vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116835-suggestion-second-armor-set-please
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- True, but addons should be optional, not a requirement. While I really love Wildstar, it annoys me a lot that we need so many addons just to fix basic stuff. We can't even preview items we get from quest rewards etc without addons (annoying when you want to use things cosmetically.) Plus, the whole point in this thread is that gearing up for support is too complicated as it is, and forcing us to install addons isn't exactly helping. (btw I'm obviously critisizing Wildstar, not your comment.) :) Actually, it could be very easy. We could have two armor-sets (making gathering gear easier to handle), and the stats on the gear could be color-coded depending on our class. So maybe have the assault-stats marked with green, support in blue, and so on. Also, if we have two armor-sets, we should be able to compare gear to BOTH armor-sets at once, so we don't have to keep switching between them. This way we can get a new helmet and automatically see if it's better for assault or support, and if it's better than either helmet we have equipped. And that's about it. It means we won't have to store unnecessary gear in our inventory, and we know right away if the new helmet is better than the one we have for either role. Easy peasy. :) | |} ---- Well, that's not what I mean. I'd be all for being able to check pieces against both sets of gear, though that might make it a little chunky from a design standpoint. We won't see a system like that for a while. While I think the costume system can be chopped and screwed into an armory system, being able to draw a link from it might be a little more difficult since that's going to require a little play with the tooltip system to get it to index to a system that doesn't exist yet. Still, it's not like it's a bad idea, so I'm all for it. Maybe it's just the EVE player in me coming out, but if you can't figure out, with the stats displayed and effects thrown out there for you to read, if a piece of gear is meant as a support piece or assault piece, you're not really looking. I'm well aware what each piece of gear does when I mouse over it; every stat change is clearly spelled out and it tells you what secondary stats are changing as a result of the shift. The only way you wouldn't know whether a piece was better is if you don't know the difference between support power and deflect. I'm not sure it needs a new color system to spell out that the stats that aren't DPS stats are probably related to support. I'm not entirely against it per se, but considering all the colors on the stock UI to begin with, adding another one might not necessarily make it easier. I'm not entirely sure who's missing their support gear because it's not clearly labeled anyway. Not to mention the PITA it would be to go class to class, tooltip to tooltip, deciding what randomized stats make up support or assault gear. For instance, when we level, my wife plays hybrid, stacking Moxie and Insight on her Esper, while I split my Stalker between Brutality and a mix of tech and grit. That means we can turtle up for fights that aren't going our way and duo five man bosses. But our gear isn't support or assault gear. Plenty of randomized gear won't be. It might work in later instances when the gear's stats are hard coded after the drop that normalizes it, but right now I'm not sure if it's going to be necessarily useful. I'm not sure it ever will. If you can't even tell the difference between support and assault stats for your character from the tooltip, I don't see adding another color being helpful, especially if you're taking tank gear that might not be giving you the actual mix of stats you want. I mean, if you're grabbing the biggest piece of "blue gear" there is, and you're stacking your deflect too high over cap because you don't actually understand the stat, it's not going to help people. There is such a thing as making things too dumb for the players' own good. People should be looking directly at the numbers instead of overarching headers. Otherwise, I'm not against the ideas of adding an armory-style gear switch to kick you from PVE to PVP or from AP to SP. It would have helped a lot last night at the GotG event we were doing where I was changing pretty often back and forth. That's not really a "Gear simplification" thing, though, that's a major across-the-board QOL improvement that would get my tanking gear out of my inventory and off my salvage list without requiring third party addons. I'm also still all about letting crafters make the highest level gear and activating the gear with drops from the actual content. That would be a lot easier than playing with the tooltip projections for every piece of gear on behalf of every class in the game, and would probably be more effective. If we can't assume people will know how to gear themselves for support, it would do just as well to make sure someone else knows and can make the gear for them with the stats they need. | |} ---- I'm curious how you think it's harder to gear for support in Wildstar than any most games? Wildstar has a very typical inventory system. Regarding your other point, yes addons are optional, but the entire point of allowing the community to make their own addons in the first place is so Carbine doesn't have to handle every UI change request themselves, and they don't have to anticipate every feature people might want. Could you imagine how many options and settings you would have to sift through, and how much memory would be wasted on UI, if every feature somebody wanted became a default UI element? The entire point of having a customizable UI is so everyone can have what they want without wasting resources. That's why the WoW addon community is so massive, for example. Even in that game, most of the official UI additions started out as highly adopted and successful addons. | |} ---- ---- As long as you can use the same armor piece in multiple LAS setups. I would also prefer if any unused gear was stored in the gear UI and not in the character's bags, same as it is with costumes. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are missing the point. I'm not talking about color-coding the items themselves when you see them on the ground or anything. I'm talking about holding the mouse over it to see the tooltip, then have a color-code on the actual stats to make it easier to determine if they are better for support or assault for your class. Right now it's green if it's better and red if it's worse, but why stop there? We could different colors for assault-stats and support-stats too. Even just mark the names (Brutality, Finesse etc). Take Esper vs Medic, for instance. If they both want to be healers, they need to focus on: Esper: Insight, Grit, Tech Medic: Insight, Grit, Finesse However, if we were to focus on assult, the attributes we should focus on her: Esper: Moxie, Brutality, Finesse Medic: Moxie, Brutality, Tech See the difference? Now let's say you pick up a helmet with improved Finesse. It's better than the one you have, so you'll get a green name and up-arrow. But does that really mean it's better than the one you have? Well... maybe. Maybe not. If you are an Esper, it means improves your assult power, but if you are a Medic, it improves your support power. This can get very complicated to keep track of, especially if you are a new player and/or have alts. What I suggest is that if you pick up the helmet as an Esper, the world Finesse will be highlighted in a new color, but if you are a Medic, it will instead be highlighted in a different color. That way we can see immediately if it's better for assault or support. We don't have to think about it, or try to remember which attributes improve which attributes for which class. (Btw here's the source I used for the attribues, as I'm too lazy to check it in-game.) :) http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/guides/wildstar-stats-attributes/ I'm not saying Wildstar is harder to gear for than in other games. I'm rather saying it's just as annoyingly complicated and frustrating. ;) And yes, I know the addon-support were to allow the community to make addons, but that's both a great strength and great weakness. It's great, as it allows us to customize the experience without worrying about balancing the game, and stuff like that. But it's also a great weakness, as it forces people to manully look for and install a lot of addons, rather than playing the actual game. Plus, what do you do when addons stop working? New patch? You're lucky if the addons still work, until they are updated. It would be much better if Carbine could implement the most useful and popular ones into the game itself, so we won't have to worry about it. I first paid quite a bit of money for the game, and I keep paying a subscription free every month to keep playing. Why, then, do I have to do a lot of Carbine's work, just so I can play? I'm not even talking about Carbine making addons from scratch. It would be enough if they could officially support them (updating them with each patch etc), and make them easy to find and install for new players. Preferably through the launcher, or even the game itself. We already have an Addon-tab with all the current addons, so why not add a button there for a list of all officially supported addons? That way we could click the ones we want, click Install and Reload UI. Simple as that. There are plenty of addon-managers that does the same thing, so the main difference is we wouldn't have to try to find that manager in the first place. | |} ---- I think I see what you mean; you want the tooltip to color support and assault stats differently? I guess that makes a little more sense, but I don't see that it will help. I'm not sure if my tooltip is different from everyone elses', but mine distinctly calls out what stats change, by how much, and what that means for the secondary stats. So mousing over a piece of gear, I can see if my brutality drops, and what stats that affects. There really isn't any ambiguity here that mitigates, if you get my meaning. I wasn't sure there were people looking at Tech, seeing it increases Support Power, and wondering whether it increases support power. I'm just not sure where this specifically would help. About the only thing I can think of offhand is that people might not know that support power fuels all the damage on their support abilities, but that seems like an education problem, not a UI problem. Otherwise, I'd completely agree with you, but this seems like an awful lot of work for some incredibly minor benefit. I mean, think about it. Look at your example. One thing jumping out off the bat is that Medics and Espers don't even use the same gear and Espers and Spellslingers (the only two healers who share gear) use exactly the same stats for healing. Healers don't really need grit or tech any more than a DPS ostensibly (unless your healer is planning on taking a lot more damage than your DPS, you don't need the extra HP or deflect). The thing healers REALLY need after insight is crit hit rating, because they can and do crit heals. I don't heal, so someone can feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but to my knowledge most BiS healing gear stacks Support Power (if applicable) > Insight > CHR > Finesse/Moxie (whichever is providing crit) > all the defensive stats. So healers actually aren't stacking two of the stats unless they're in PVP and need the survivability (and then their PVP gear is taking care of it anyway). They're stacking insight and then a bunch of stats that are equally useful for DPS. That's why that part of your suggestion doesn't really help or work. There isn't much of a way to simplify it any more than it already is; healers need support power, crit, and focus recovery. What you're suggesting might be a little more useful for tanks that actually DO need HP and deflect on top of their support power, but I'm not sure how much. What I really feel like is that this would be a LOT more work than it's worth. They'd be better served making sure people are introduced to good gearing guides. Of course, I don't know if they're changing heal-capable stats to turn deflect into something more useful for those classes. As it stands, though, that's kind of how it is I think it would be much more useful if they devoted that time to putting together a reserve set of armor so that my tanking gear was out of my bags and able to be switched to on the fly like a costume. | |} ---- ----